


Bursting Dams

by LadyDrace



Series: Highschool AU, created by Dread, hijacked by me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are finally together, but Gabriel wants Sam's first time to be better than his own, even though his libido really doesn't like all that waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bursting Dams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [highschool au](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%20one%20spn%20highschool%20au) created by [dreadelion](http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.

The first time Gabriel had had sex hadn't been his proudest moment. He'd admit that willingly enough. Everything had been too new, too intense and just too goddamn hot for his poor teen libido to handle. He'd spent a frenzied few minutes flailing around, putting his hands and tongue on whatever he could reach, never truly paying any attention to whatever he touched, and then he'd come all over himself from barely a touch to his dick, through several layers of clothes. But Gabriel had also been lucky that his first time had been with someone who was flattered by the enthusiasm and had hours yet to spend for several more rounds. Despite the awkward start, by the end of the day, everybody had been happy enough.

 

But Gabriel wanted it to be different for Sam. Didn't want his first time to be such a confusing mess of everything at once, since there was actually the option of easing into it. And then there was also the fact that Sam clearly had a lot more common sense than Gabriel had ever possessed, because they'd hardly been together a week before Sam made it clear that sex wasn't happening anytime soon, even though he was more than eager. Sam wanted it to be right too, so Gabriel's determination to make things good only solidified.

 

Sometimes, though... Sam was just one big walking temptation, and Gabriel had never _ever_ jerked off so much in such a short span of time. And it didn't help at all knowing that Sam went home after every brain-melting make-out session to do exactly the same. Hell, once he'd even done it in the bathroom right down the hall from Gabriel, who had spent that time in a similar fashion on his bed. It was pure torture.

 

By common agreement they never ventured below the belt, and apparently two people's willpower was enough to keep the dam from bursting. Barely. But after dating for over six months, Gabriel was getting even more excited over the prospect of their first time than Sam. Which was just unfair. No sixteen year old should be allowed to be as cool and collected as Sam when nobody but himself had ever touched his junk. But Gabriel supposed it made sense that spending months driving your partner crazy with every inch of skin above the pants at your disposal would inspire some confidence.

 

At the present moment, though, all Gabriel really knew was that he was hard. So hard it fucking _hurt_. And he needed to come really _really_ badly. He was lying flat on his back, afraid to move an inch, because he was convinced that if his cock got even a _hint_ of friction it would all be over. And he was way beyond the point where he had enough brain-power left over to ask Sam if it would be too much for him to see his boyfriend cream his pants from an hour of necking and nipple play. And Sam was a bastard, pure and simple, because he just kept going. Kneeling beside him on the bed, Sam was sucking, licking and biting Gabriel's chest, and acting like the world's coolest goddamn cucumber, except maybe for the impressive tent in his jeans.

 

Come to think of it, Gabriel could probably come his brains out just from putting his hand on Sam and finally copping a decent feel. He wanted to touch Sam's bulge so much his own cock jerked every time he even glanced down. Gabriel's colorful, baggy pants were already sporting a major wet spot on the front, his pre-come having leaked steadily for the past twenty minutes at least. Sam was breathing hard against Gabriel's chest, and everything was suddenly too much.

 

“I'm gonna die,” Gabriel croaked. “I'm dying. I need– fuck!” His words made Sam drag his nails down Gabriel's sides and it was so very nearly over then and there that Gabriel bit his lip.

 

“Oh God,” Sam moaned. “All right, yeah. Go for it.”

 

Gabriel had to clench his teeth so hard his skull hurt. He couldn't have heard right, could he?

 

“Seriously?” he croaked. “I can–?” Sam nodded against his sweaty skin and licked across Gabriel's collar bone.

 

“You sure?” he managed, actually feeling less critically on edge all of a sudden, just from Sam making a moment of it.

 

Sam raised his head and caught his eye. “Yeah. Yeah, just... do your thing and... I'll do mine, okay?”

 

Gabriel could feel his jaw drop open, but no sound came out. All he could do was nod feverishly and finally, _Jesus fuck finally_ , reach down and touch himself. He could feel Sam's eyes follow the movement of his arm, and when Gabriel took a firm hold of his cock through his pants, Sam jerked and made a choked noise.

 

“Okay?” Gabriel wheezed, desperately not wanting to stop, but terrified that it would be too much for Sam.

 

The only answer he got was another broken sound from Sam, and then suddenly there was a searing hot firm length against his thigh, when Sam stretched out next to him and pressed close. That was Sam's hard cock, _right there_ , digging into Gabriel's leg through a nightmarish amount of clothes, but still very much there. And that was it. Game over. Gabriel was well aware he was making a very loud noise, and Cas would probably scowl at him later, but just then, Gabriel was far too busy coming his brains out to care.

 

Sam gasped, clasped his hands around Gabriel's waist in a bruising grip, and jerked his hips once, _hard_ , against him. And then there was a warm, wet spot on the leg of Gabriel's pants as well as the front.

 

The second he felt able to let go of his cock again, Gabriel surged into Sam's arms, pressing as much of their bodies together as humanly possible, and kissed the daylights out of him. Sam gave as good as he got and for a few long minutes, everything dissolved in a fog of wet heat, lips, tongues and desperate clinging.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Sam, you perfect, amazing, sexy–” Gabriel was babbling between kisses.

 

“Yeah. Yeah,” seemed to be all Sam could muster. And that was fine. That was perfect. Gabriel wasn't even sure if it really counted as a first time, but Sam seemed to be just as high on their first shared orgasm as he was, so whatever it was, it had been a roaring success.

 

And knowing that it would only be the first of many made Gabriel practically dizzy with joy.

 

Gabriel loved his life.

 

End.


End file.
